


Almost Like We're Dreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Billions (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Other, Tenderness, continuous relationship, taylor gets some attention because they need a BREAK, tender hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Winston and Taylor have been in this "relationship" for some time, so what happens when the tables turn?Maybe being soft has its perks!





	Almost Like We're Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Read end notes!

A month and three days. 802.484 hours. 

That was how long this “thing” had been going on between Winston and Taylor.

Were they proud of it? The jury’s still out on that answer. Were they enjoying it? Immensely. 

Tonight just happened to be one of those nights. Neither of them saw it coming, but they refused to complain about it. Spontaneity had become a staple in their routine, which surprised them both. 

As his bare back hit the pillowy mattress underneath him, Winston realized how much he was enjoying his after-work escapades. To see his own superior crawl on top of him, their slim frame trapped in the darkness of their bedroom, showing a new side of themself. A vulnerable side of themself only a few have had the luxury to witness in Taylor’s lifetime. 

Capturing his lips between theirs, Taylor began to run their hands down Winston’s chest with an ounce of pensiveness in their fingertips, as if they were making contact with priceless Venetian porcelain. Too beautiful to taint, but all of theirs to admire. As their time with Winston grew, Taylor abandoned the hardened lover act, putting a softer one in its stead. This young man was far from a soft, precious flower but that didn’t mean that Taylor couldn’t treat him to some tenderness. 

As their hands continued down his chest and past his torso, they stopped at the waistband of his khaki pants, fingers hovering the brass button tempting them to unsnap it. They looked up to see their lover, panting softly, arms above his head, face uncharacteristically soft in expression. His blue eyes glowing in the darkness of Taylor’s room. Plump lips opened partly, like he wanted to speak but couldn’t brink himself to do so. 

Taylor undid Winston’s pants and proceeded to hook their fingers into the waistband, tugging them down gently. Hip rising, Winston whispered, ”Please...” 

“Please what?”

“Please touch me,” he whined, cheeks growing flush and warm as he begged for his lover’s touch. Taylor leaned over their partner, lips finding their way to the crook of his neck, placing gentle kisses to the sensitive area as their fingers made their way inside of his boxers. In one light touch, Winston’s faint pants grew into mild moans, leading him to slap one mouth over his mouth in embarrassment. Brisk air hit the wet spot on his neck thanks to Taylor moving their lips to the shell of his left ear. Hovering slightly, they whispered, “Let me hear you, pretty boy,” their grip on his member tightening slightly. Winston’s hand promptly left his swollen lips, emitting a reactionary mew of delight. Taylor chuckled, “Perfect. You're so beautiful.” as their hand began pumping in a languid, careful motion. The half-hard member growing in their hand exponentially, bringing a teasing smile to Taylor’s lips as they began chewing on their partner’s ear. 

“T…T…Tay—mmm…” was the only thing that could escape past Winston’s lips as his boss continued moving their hand up and down. Knees bending, toes curling, back arching. The combined sensation of Taylor’s hand and mouth was growing to be overwhelmingly stimulating. His chest’s rising and falling grew in pace when Taylor’s grip tightened a little more, pumping faster with an added twisting motion. 

“I’m…g-go-gonn…so…” he choked out as he spilled all over Taylor’s hand, whining whilst writhing and shaking through his climax. 

Taylor released their grip and slid their hand out from his boxers. Before continuing, they rose up to take a “quick” look at the partner. Face fully red, overheating. Torso and knees shaking underneath them. His bright blue eyes turning into glassy marbles as he tried to catch his breath from the staggering climax. 

“Do you think you can handle more tonight?” They asked as they climbed off from his lap and made their way over to their bathroom to wash their hands. 

Sitting up on his elbows, Winston weighed the options: should he keep their routine of him receiving or should he flip the script, turning the situation on its head? It’s not that he didn’t enjoy receiving. Hell, sometimes he liked it so much, he’s cried. One time he FAINTED! But this night felt different. He hadn’t really seen Taylor in this position, and if they were going to continue this routine of spontaneity, it should translate to the actual act at hand.

As Taylor walked back into the bedroom, they tossed a hand towel at Winston before making their way over to their bedside table. 

“Hey, Tay, have you thought about letting me lead for once?” Winston asked as he slid his boxers off, throwing them to a random dark corner. Cleaning up the mess he continued, “I know you and I both like having routines but it would be really interesting just like change it up and have you-“ His words were cut off by his lover’s lips, giving him is an answer he was quite thankful for. 

Taylor pulled away to grab the lube and condom from the bedside table and quickly made their way back to their bed. As they settle into the mattress, Winston adjusted himself on top, knees on either side of Taylor’s hips, his right hand above their head, his left cupping their chin. 

Their breathing grew in pace as they looked up at Winston, both excited and nervous about what was to come. He had never seen them like this. Open. Visible. Translucent. It scared them a little because the control was in his hands. 

Winston bent down to place a reassuring kiss on Taylor's swollen lips softly before moving his hands to open the condom and place it properly before moving to the lube. After the prep was finished, he grabbed Taylor’s hips and pulled them closer to him, his member teasing their entrance slowly. 

Taylor whined, “Just put it in, please…” Nodding, Winston slowly entered his partner, causing a strained groan to escape their throat, their hands gripping the sheets as they relished in this familiar yet different sensation. Winston gave them some time to adjust before picking up the pace. 

Hips pressing against thighs. Increased body heat. Taylor’s groans turning into high-pitched moans. Something in Winston just clicked. 

His grip on Taylor’s hips grew tighter as he continued to pound into them, panting in between soft moans. Taylor reached up to snake their arms around Winston’s neck, pulling his face down closer to his. 

Eye contact was not new for these two but at this moment, everything was burning and they refused to put the fire out. Letting this internal fire fester, Taylor's eyes grew soft and glossy as they began to moan their lover’s name. 

“Winston…shit…oh…keep…going” 

“Fuck…"

Taylor continued to fall apart in their subordinate’s hold, body nearly frozen as they were close to their climax. They dug their nails into Winston’s back, begging for more from him. Kisses. Contact. Love. Anything. 

His lips met their own as he began to slow down his thrusts to make sure that they climaxed together. Taylor kept his lips on hold as their body began to shake under his, their entrance tightening around him, the grip around his neck tightening. He then followed suit, groaning into the kiss as a result. 

Winston broke the kiss to slide off of this partner, throw the condom away, and clean himself. Entering the bed, he noticed Taylor softly dozing off, legs curled into themself like a kitten. 

Softly smiling to himself, he pulled the comforter over themselves and began to rest while wrapping his arms around Taylor in a warm embrace. 

Love was the last word and/or emotion to describe how he felt about Taylor and his relationship with them. It never really entered his mind, but maybe, just maybe, this was how it was supposed to appear to him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut sooo uhhh hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at buck-the-heck-up and feel free to talk to me!


End file.
